The Healer
by FireKitsune313
Summary: 4000 years after the Fourth Shinobi war, Doctor Uzumaki is trying to help any mutant she can. Forced to flee to the Xavier Institution, she takes on the role of a school nurse. But, even she knows she might have to take her sword up again in these dark times.


**Thank you for taking an interest in my story! ~FireKitsune313**

**Bold: To Empathize Words or Actions**

_Italics: 'Thoughts', dreams, flashbacks, etc._

* * *

><p>All her life, she had been tainted by blood.<p>

So... _red... _the liquid of _Life._

On her first day of life, her father and mother died, protecting her from the Kyuubi.

She'd never admit to anyone, but her first kill wasn't on her training trip with Jiraiya. No... she had been 2 years old, when her nurse tried to kill her.

It was an accident. Her Kekkei Genkai awakened that day.

She had nightmares of the golden chains piercing into a woman she thought loved her. With those cold... _dead... _accusing eyes.

Then, over 13 years later, the Fourth Shinobi War began.

Zetsu clones and reanimated bodies took to the battlefield, _slaughtering _anyone who stood in their way.

As a Uzumaki, she was always on the battlefield, sealing away any reanimated corpses.

People praised her. Claiming her a hero.

She didn't believe that. Not after seeing the blood soaked field. The ground had turned to red mud by the amount of blood spilt. Blood she could've _saved._

On the battlefield, she tried to help as many as she could. But... she wasn't a medic. She didn't have the control, nor the knowledge.

She could only ease them into their deaths.

She remembered every name. _Satsuki. Roshi. Arashi. Retsu. Narumi. _Some died crying. Others sighed in relief.

She would trade the vast power she had for the ability to heal. So no one could die on her again.

Then... Oto Ninja joined into the battle against the 5 Country Alliance.

She was given a job, once they discovered her true fighting abilities.

_Massacre. _She thought, looking over the ruined landscape. Her hands was soaked in blood, used to kill any enemy. Every enemy in her path.

_Monster. _Some of the other shinobi would whisper behind her back. She pretended she didn't hear them. That it didn't hurt.

Madara and Obito had summoned the Juubi, which wrecked havoc, killing millions.

She watched Konoha disappear in a giant explosion. If she arrived a minute faster, she would have died too. A pity. She _wanted_ to die with Konoha.

Finally, the Last battle of the Fourth Great Shinobi War had come.

Oddly enough, no one seemed to want to do it. End it all.

She volunteered. Happy, that it would finally end after this.

_"I will go." _She whispered into the room. The arguing ceased immediately, as they all looked to their savior. They all agreed, to cowardly to do it themselves.

And go she went.

It lasted for 5 days.

The first one to fall was Obito. He died when she shoved her sword, _Bloody Princess _through his heart. She used Kurama's chakra to turn him to ashes.

The last two, Madara and the Juubi, fell on the last day.

She had sealed Madara away temporarily, before sealing the Juubi within her.

The pain was unbearable. She dealt with it. She would not let her fallen comrade's memories die like this.

An hour later the pain ended. She killed Madara the moment she could move, shoving two kunai down his eyes.

She then hit him with a Rasengan. And used the most powerful jutsu she'd known to wipe him from existence.

She used her remaining strength to use Hirashin, and teleport herself to Uzu.

10 days later she awoke. Looking down at her calloused hands, so stained in blood, she made a promise.

_"I will become a healer, and never lose a life again."_

In the next 2 years, she did nothing but Chakra Controlling Exercises.

Using millions of clones, her all godly reserves were almost under control. What should have taken centuries, took only a couple of years.

She ventured off, into the Elemental Nations. Or.. should she say, Land of Elements.

The large continent became United, working together to attain the peace she desperately sought and talked about.

It had changed, as well. No more ninjas. No more backstabbing. No more murder.

Instead, they reverted back to the old ways of the Samurai. The last remaining ninjas were dying out.

Using a sealing henge, she set off to the one woman she knew that could help her.

Tsunade had grown old. Her true age was finally showing. Instead of looking in her 20s, she look in her late 40s.

Getting down on her hands and knees, she had begged. Begged to learn how to heal.

Tsunade didn't fully accept her at first. It had taken over a month infact, until she became her apprentice.

In the new Konoha Capital, one of the 5 capitals the land had, she learned.

For 10 years, she learned. And learned.

Tsunade had taught her many things. Things she knew was never taught to Sakura. It made her slightly unnerved.

She learned Tsunade's famous strength, her types of poisons and antidotes. She learned every genjutsu Tsunade knew, and every medical technique.

At the end of the 10 year apprenticeship, Tsunade had called her into her private study.

_"You can take your henge off now, Naruko." Tsunade said, to the stiff woman in the room._

With a wry smile of her lips, she took off the seal. Only to notice, to her ever growing horror... she had stopped aging.

Her golden hair shimmered as always. Youthful tanned skin stood out. Striking whisker marks lined her face.

_"So this is your fate... living forever." Tsunade whispered sadly, staring down upon her. "How ironic. To the one person who never wanted it."_

She sat there, looking at her grandmother figure.

_"I want you to promise me this, Naruko. As a healer, I wish for you to... give life to anyone you can. Please." Tsunade requested._

_"You have seen far to much blood in your life. You and I both know it. Now, give life, instead of taking it." Tsunade whispered._

She could only nod. Her promise of a lifetime had been made.

**4000 Years Later...**

"Doctor Uzumaki! We're losing him!" A frantic nurse said. A woman in her early twenties stepped forward, garbed in a doctor's coat and heels. On the back of it was the proud word _Heal. _"Everyone, get ready!" Naruko stepped forward. "Clear!" The body jolted. The heart monitor was quiet... before... _beep. beep. _

_xXx_

"Please! Help me! My son... he needs help!" A woman begged. Naruko frowned, stepping forward. "I'm sorry mam... we don't serve your_ kind." _The man spat out, looking at the pair with revulsion. "What's the problem, Ben?" Ben turned around. "Doctor Uzumaki! We have a pair of... mutants wanting admission." Ben muttered, looking at the pair darkly.

The mother was very pretty, with long black hair and blue eyes. If it weren't for the fact she had a cat's tail, she would have been normal. The son, was far stranger. With green hair that was natural and spreading scales across his skin, he would be normal as well. "And?" Ben began to splutter. "Their _mutants!" _Naruko whipped around, sending him a fierce glare.

"So? I have blonde hair! Are you going to discriminate against me because of my physical features or gene code!?" Naruko hissed. Ben paled. "N-No Mam..." Naruko turned around, gesturing to the mother-son duo. "Come with me." Naruko led them her office.

"Thank you so much!" The mother whispered. "Now what's the problem?" Naruko smiled kindly to them. "My son... his arm is broken..." Naruko nodded. "Alright, I can work with that." Her hands glowed blue, shocking them. "Y-Your!?" Naruko smiled to them. "Yes. I have to keep it secret, so I can treat mutants that come to this Hospital." The mother nodded.

"Hm... it's not broken. It's just pulled out of it's socket. Now... this is going to hurt. I want you to control your mutant powers as much as possible." said Naruko. "1...2!" A pop was heard as the arm was put back in place. The son winced, his eyes blurring with tears of pain. Naruko turned around, grabbing something from a cabinet.

"Has he had any medicine?" The mother shook her head. "No... they trashed our house when Josh developed his... powers." Naruko frowned. Placing a bottle of pain-killer in the mother's hand, Naruko said, "Give this to him only once a day. The dosage is 2 pills." The mother nodded. Naruko walked over to a painting.

Moving it aside, a sealed compartment was revealed. With quick twists, Naruko opened the safe. Retrieving a handful of dollars she placed them in the mother's hand. "We can't take this..." Naruko shook her head. "A mutant I treated told me of the Xavier Institution, a place for mutants to go. It's in New York. This is the map to it. The money should last the journey. You should start leaving now. There's rumors of squads to hunt down mutants forming." Naruko murmured.

The mother nodded, taking the folded map and money. "Thank you. We'll repay you someday." promised the mother. Naruko nodded. "I lead you out the back way." Naruko muttered. Pushing the door open, Naruko herded the mutant duo out of the exit. Naruko had broken the exits alarm on purpose, so she could make a clean quiet escape.

"Go!" The mother-son duo scurried down the alley. Naruko frowned, turning back to hospital. Naruko was getting worried. Very. The rumors set her on edge. Naruko had tested her blood awhile back, and discovered she was probably the origin of X gene. Wonderful. She was getting to old for this.

_xXx_

"My name is Gwen, Gwen Smith! I'm with my son. I seek sanctuary." Gwen showed her cat tail to the man, and pulled the hood of her son's jacket down. "Alright." A gruff man muttered, pushing the ironclad doors open. Huddling close to her son, Gwen shuffled him forward, up the long winding driveway. Gasping at the large mansion in front of them, the mother-son duo came to the front door.

"Hello." came the warm voice of the man in a wheelchair. "My name is Xavier. I am the owner of the school. I assume you are here to stay because of your special gifts." Gwen nodded. She was very tired. She had barely any sleep in a week. "We'll retrieve your luggage for you. Now, come with me." Professor Xavier led inside the warm lobby. "Now, I have to ask, how did you find out we have a school for mutants?"

Gwen smiled. "A nice doctor, Doctor Uzumaki of Red Cross Hospital gave us the money and map needed to find you. She said you held sanctuary for mutants, and that she didn't know anymore." Professor Xavier read her mind, seeing the nice woman flash into view.

"I see. I'm happy she helped you out." Gwen nodded. "She was a mutant as well." That caught Xavier's attention. "She has the power to heal. She also uses regular practice as well." Xavier smiled. "I wonder... if she'll come here if her cover is ever blown..." murmured Xavier thoughtfully.

"Lets get you situated, shall we?"

_xXx_

Naruko quickly walked down the street, bags of grocery's in her arms. Around her was other hurried people, all fearful of mutants. Naruko inwardly rolled her eyes. Mutants can be dangerous, but humans can as well. Look at the Nazis.

"Demon Child! Demon Child!" Naruko blinked in confusion. Frowning, Naruko hurried over to where a crowd was forming. It was in front of the _Roseberry Orphanage. _A matron, by the looks of it was throwing things at a child.

With a single look, Naruko could tell why. The little girl's hair was on fire. White fire too, making her _very_ hot. "Disgusting mutants..." murmurs from the crowd made Naruko grow worried. With a firm frown upon her face, Naruko dropped her groceries and pushed her way through the crowd. "Oi!" Everyone turned to the ticked off Naruko.

"Leave the girl alone." Naruko said firmly. The crowd quieted, watching the woman defend the mutant. "W-What are-?" The matron muttered, her face turning red with rage. Naruko stepped to the little girl, picking her up. Turning around, Naruko began to walk away. "Mutant Sympathizer!" An apple core hit her back, but Naruko walked on.

The little girl wasn't older than 4. Smiling down at the cutie, Naruko turned into an alley. Walking quicker, Naruko cradled the child closer, unminding the flames. "What's your name?" Naruko asked the little girl. The little girl sniffled. "My name's Sophie." Naruko smiled down at the girl. "We're about to go on a ride. Ready?" The little girl blinked. With a single blast of speed Naruko shot forward like a bullet.

Darting down the alleys, Naruko moved to her apartment. It was a small little thing, because Naruko was paranoid and never wasted any money she earned or pickpocketed. Slowing down, Naruko stopped beside her apartment's window. "How was that?" Sophie giggled. Naruko smiled. Quickly unlatching her window, Naruko stepped into her small apartment.

Quickly placing Sophie in a kitchen chair, Naruko began to gather things, sealing them into scrolls. Grabbing a large backpack, the one you'd see on hikers, Naruko placed labeled scrolls inside the backpack. Turning back to the four year old Sophie, who seemed more interested in her surrounding than anything, Naruko clapped.

"Well, Sophie. I'm going to get you a fireproof blanket and hat for your hair." Sophie blinked, before touching her new hair. Giggling at the flames that licked her skin harmlessly, Sophie clapped her hands in happiness. Naruko smiled at the toddler, inwardly cooing at the sight. Finally, the apartment was clear of any furniture and Naruko's possessions, Naruko picked Sophie up.

She was being waddled in a blanket Naruko made awhile back. A cheerful fox hat was on top of Sophie's head, with seals newly knitted into it to absorb the heat and prevent damage. Grabbing the key, Naruko walked down to the Landlord. "Sir, here's my key's and monthly rent due. I'm moving to New York." Naruko announced. It was a sort of brash move, but Naruko had gotten kicked out of the Hospital for being a mutant sympathizer.

The man looked up and grunted, accepting her payment. "Sure kid. Be careful on the street!" The grouchy old man snapped. Naruko nodded. Walking out into the parking lot, Naruko looked to the sky. It was only 4ish, but Naruko was on edge. She trusted her gut feeling, and decided to get out of this city as quickly as she could.

Her car was a Vissan Versa with a hatchback, and was a beige color. The car gave off a ding, and the doors were unlocked. Placing her backpack in the backseat, and hurriedly strapping in the new unwrapped booster seat. (She had gotten it from a friend for April Fools. It was a joke as she was considered 'asexual') Placing Sophie in it, she clipped her seatbelt in and walked to the front of the car.

Quickly turning the car on and pushing down on the gas, Naruko hurried out of there. Turning on the radio, Naruko listened carefully. ~_There is a little girl by the name of Sophie who is a newly discovered mutant. We believe a mutant sympathizer has taken the girl in, and we want you to contact the police immediately if you spot the girl. She is very small, only 4 years old. She is Caucasian, with hair that's on fire. We want you to contact the police if you see the little girl.~_

Cursing underneath her breath, Naruko decided to take the safest way out. Already she had passed a police car drifting lazily down the street. Turning down a back road that would lead her to the outer rings of the city, where she would be safe, a buzzing siren reached her ears. Slowing the car down, she patiently waited for the officer to come to her window.

Weaving a genjutsu, Naruko waited for the policeman to come closer. Rolling down the window, Naruko smiled cheerfully to the man. Her clothing is now business attire. In the backseat is two heavy suitcases. "Is there a problem officer?" The officer blinked. "No mam. We have to check any car in the area for a missing child." Naruko gasped.

"A missing child." she whispered in exaggerated horror. "Yes. Contact the authority if you see a small, four year old child with fire hair. You're safe to go." Naruko nodded, rolling up the window. Pushing on the gas again, she entered the road again. Releasing the genjutsu, Naruko turned back to Sophie. "We sure showed him!" She said, a smile across her face.

Sophie clapped happily. "Naru good girl!" she squealed. Naruko looked to the road in front of her. "This is gonna be a _long_ few days."

_xXx_

Naruko yawned, keeping one eye on the road. It had taken 4 days of straight driving, with only 30 minute pit stops for food. Sophie was right behind her showing of her new flames. It nearly gave Naruko a heart attack when she saw the toddler with her hands on fire.

Sighing, she took a left, into a large dirt driveway. Stopping in front of the gates, she honked once. The gates began to slowly open, with Sophie watching with a large amount of glee. Smiling to the toddler, Naruko pushed the gas, slowly driving up the long driveway. Already outside was the mind reader Professor Xavier, and white haired woman with the mother she told to come to this place.

Opening the door, she slowly stepped out. She probably looked a little bad, with bags under her eyes and bed hair. "Doctor Uzumaki!" The mother exclaimed. Naruko nodded in greeting to the woman. Walking around the car, she opened the door and grabbed Sophie. "I assume I can have sanctuary here?" Naruko asked. Professor Xavier nodded, a smile on his face.

"It is nice to meet a peaceful mutant willing to risk her personal health to help other mutants." he said with a chuckle. Naruko smiled. "I am Naruko Uzumaki. This is Sophie." Naruko held Sophie in her arms. "Is she your daughter?" Naruko blinked, a blush forming on her face. She shook her head rapidly, making Professor Xavier chuckle.

"Ah... Sophie will probably need a fire-proof room. I can fire proof it for you." Naruko offered. "Why would she...Oh." Naruko took off Sophie's hat, revealing her flamed hair. "The flames don't burn unless she feels threatened, but she can still catch things on fire." Naruko said. Professor Xavier nodded. "Let's go inside to talk about your living status." he said seriously.

Naruko stepped forward, a brisk walk into the lobby area. 'Students' walked around, staring at the two newcomers with no small amount of interest. "Now, I hear you can heal?" Naruko nodded. "I can also do regular healing techniques." Naruko stated. Xavier frowned. "And, does your power have a more...-Offensive side of it?" Naruko finished.

"It does, but I never use it. As a doctor I swore never to hurt another soul again. Besides, I've kept this promise for more than 4 millenniums." Xavier froze in his chair. "Your not lying. So you truly are over 4000 years old. Granted, you don't look like it." Naruko nodded. "I am one of the first of the X-gene." she admitted.

"I see. Well then, Miss Uzumaki. Welcome to the Xavier Institution."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End!<strong>

**I first wrote the Elemental Nations part first, and then I got stuck on what type of crossover I should do. I decided to do an X-Men crossover, simply because I happen to like how the chapter was going with it.****And yes, Naruko is over 4000 years old. She's a major pacifist right now. In the next chapter I think I'll go more into her past. Bye~**


End file.
